


Dust Yourself Off and Try Again

by beegreen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beegreen/pseuds/beegreen
Summary: (205): It's amazing where one well timed dick pic can get you in life.Tyler has been trying and failing to seduce Jamie Benn but apparently all he needed was one superb dick pic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [allfleshisgrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfleshisgrass/pseuds/allfleshisgrass) in the [tsegsfrmlstnght](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/tsegsfrmlstnght) collection. 



> This was written for the TSegs from Lst Nght ficathon. 
> 
> Thank you to Helen for the beta, the advice, the cheerleading and introducing me to Tyler and Jamie, basically everything.

Tyler has been in Dallas for exactly 3 years, 7 months and 2 days now, which means it's been nearly 3 years, 7 months, 1 day and 23 hours of hard work, grueling planning and sleepless nights in the hopes of finally winning Jamie’s affections.

 

\---

 

Tyler is currently sprawled across the cool leather of his couch, arm draped over Marshall to idly scratch his buddy’s favorite spot right below his ears while he continues his weekly catch-up with Brownie over FaceTime.

 

“I just don’t get it man, I’ve tried everything,” Tyler huffs out, pouting exaggeratedly as Brownie sighs on the screen.

 

“Segs, not this again. I can’t sit through another bitch and moan fest about why Jamie won’t date you without a little booze,” Brownie replies, disappearing offscreen for a moment to grab a drink.

 

 _Fuck it, they had just lost another game, tomorrow was an off day, and a little alcohol might do some good,_ Tyler thinks as he stands up and heads into his own kitchen to grab a bottle of Goose and a glass.

 

He flops back down onto the couch, pouring himself a shot and setting the bottle onto the coffee table, replacing the lid just in case Cash or Marshall get a little excited. He doesn’t really want to spend the night cleaning up spilled vodka.

 

Just as he’s getting comfortable on his couch again, Brownie appears back on the screen.

 

“Okay, I’m ready. Hit me with the latest installment of your ‘I almost got Jamie Benn to fall for me’ saga,” Brownie says, taking a shot of his own.  

 

Just thinking about yesterday makes Tyler sigh in frustration.

 

__

_Yesterday_

 

“You coming over?” Tyler asks, hip-checking Jamie lightly as he swings his hockey bag over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, course. Just need to meet with Lindy for a bit. I'll see you back at your place,” Jamie says, giving Tyler a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder as he leaves.

 

Tyler nods to the rest of the team and heads out towards his car. He’s a little drained from practice, but he figures he owes the fans for sticking by them through this dreadful season so he goes over to sign a few jerseys and smile for a couple of pictures.

 

He’s almost back at his house, when his phone buzzes with a message from Jamie, letting him know that he’d finished his meeting with Lindy and he’s getting in his car now, offering to pick up some food on the way.

 

 _Chipotle plz. Let urself in._ Tyler replies. Jamie sends back a thumbs up emoji. Tyler knows Jamie’s got his burrito order memorized by now, which is just another point on the endless list of ways that prove just how close Jamie and Tyler have become. But they're still not close enough for Tyler’s liking, he thinks a little bitterly.

 

By the time Jamie gets to Tyler’s place, Tyler is outside in the backyard, spread across a lawn chair, casually throwing a chewed up squishy toy hockey puck for Cash to fetch. Cash forgets all about the toy and bolts towards Jamie as soon as he appears through the sliding doors, panting excitedly at his feet as Jamie bends down to scratch his head. Marshall lets out a lazy welcoming bark from his spot in the sun on the patio.

 

Tyler notices the slight grimace that spreads across Jamie’s face as he pulls his arm away from Cash and straightens up.

 

“You alright?”

 

“Yeah, must’ve tweaked something this morning,” Jamie says shrugging his shoulders, which only makes him scowl slightly once again.

 

“C’mon man, come over here and lay down. I got you. I’ve picked up a thing or two from the PT guys and I’ve been told I’ve got magical fingers,” Tyler replies with a wink, smiling wide and standing up to make room for Jamie.

 

Jamie hesitates for a moment, opening his mouth like he’s about to protest, but ultimately seems to decide to give in and makes his way towards Tyler.

 

“Yeah, um, thanks. It’s a little sore below my right shoulder blade,” Jamie says, laying face down.

 

“Shirt off buddy, can’t really work out the kinks otherwise,” Tyler says, tugging at the hem of Jamie’s t-shirt. Jamie must really be feeling some pain because he doesn’t even hesitate, just pushes himself up a bit, and grabs at the thin material to pull it off the rest of the way. He screws up the shirt and places it under his face.

 

Tyler stops for a moment to admire the stretch of Jamie’s broad muscular back. He can make out a hint of yellow and blue bruising under his right shoulder, which must be why Jamie’s feeling the soreness. Tyler’s tempted to kneel down and press a soft kiss to it, but thinks better of it. He stands over Jamie, leaning down to start to try to rub the tension away, but the angle is awkward. He’s not able to get his fingers pressing down with the right amount of pressure because the chair is too low to the ground.

 

“Jamie, umm…” Tyler hesitates for a moment, not wanting to make things awkward, but really unable to do anything effectively standing to the side. Jamie’s turns his head, squinting up towards Tyler as the sun hits his face. “Do you mind if I?” Tyler continues a bit distracted, waving a hand vaguely in the direction of Jamie’s lower body. “I can’t get any leverage from this side.”

 

“It’s cool,” Jamie replies, turning his head back into the padding. Tyler carefully straddles around Jamie’s ass, trying his best to keep most of his weight on his own legs so he’s crouching more than sitting directly on top of Jamie. The new position makes it much easier for Tyler to knead at the sore muscles of Jamie’s back, fingers roughy pushing at the knots he can feel.  Jamie starts to relax, not as rigid below Tyler’s hands as he was at first, practically melting into the cushion as his body loosens up.

 

Tyler feels a bit of stiffness at Jamie’s shoulder blade though, so he instinctively lowers himself down, placing most of his weight directly on top of Jamie’s ass while he starts to rub at the crick with his elbow. It seems like a good idea and he’s rewarded with the sound of a low, drawn out moan when Tyler pushes his elbow down. Tyler smirks. Just as he opens his mouth ready to chirp Jamie for it, he feels Jamie’s body stiffen completely.

 

The words die in Tyler’s throat as Jamie quietly gets out, voice barely a whisper, “Ty… Tyler, umm can you get off?” His voice gets louder, returning to his normal pitch, but it’s a bit shaky as he get’s out a clipped “I just remembered, I have to, umm, do, umm, something. I have to take care of something, back home, I … gotta… go.”

 

Tyler has barely enough time to lift himself up when Jamie is already pushing up off the chair, grabbing at his t-shirt and moving towards the door quickly, still shirtless. “I’ll, I’ll talk to you, umm, later, yeah later,” Jamie stammers out and practically runs through the door.

 

Tyler’s left standing there dumbfounded, Cash and Marshall nudging at his legs, brain slowly trying to process the sudden turn of events, the uneaten Chipotle still on his kitchen counter.

 

\---

 

Brownie’s laughing at him when Tyler finally stops talking. “Wow Segs, that’s a new low, even for you. You had him shirtless and moaning underneath you and you still didn’t get laid.”

 

Tyler just huffs, taking another shot. “I’m serious, man. I don’t even know anymore. Sometimes it seems like he’s into it, like he wants it just as much as I do, but then he just shuts it down. Like that time with the ice cream. Remember that?”

 

\---

 

Tyler has been in Dallas nearly a week and Jamie and Jordie have been more than hospitable. They have invited Tyler over for dinner and video games every night he’s been here, they have shown him the sights around town and they even took him to the supermarket, so he knew where to buy his groceries. No one had ever welcomed him as warmly as the Benn brothers have welcomed him to Dallas.

 

So it really is no surprise that Tyler has developed somewhat of a crush, maybe more of a ‘I really just want to jump your bones every time I see you but I’ve got more tact than that’ feeling, for his new captain. Frankly, Tyler is shocked that Jamie is still single. Sure, Jamie can be a little awkward and shy at first, but he is genuinely kind and pretty freaking funny. And yeah, maybe Tyler can teach him a thing or two about style, but who cares when Jamie is built like a tank and his ass looks incredible in his hockey pants. Jamie’s presence has somehow turned Tyler from his usual self-assured flirt into more of a teenager with a crush. He is determined to shake it off, though.

 

Jamie texts Tyler inviting him to grab some ice cream with him and Jordie at a parlor downtown. _I think you’ll love it,_ reads the next text. And Tyler really isn’t in a position to say no to ice cream or Jamie, ever.

 

Two hours later, Tyler is pressed up against Jamie in a corner booth, Jordie seated across from them as they devour their floats while sharing stories from juniors and Tyler can’t remember the last time he’d laughed so much that his cheeks hurt. It was also pretty sweet to be sat so close to Jamie.

 

Tyler was never one to shy away from his attraction to someone and he knew better than to squander a glorious opportunity, so as subtly as possible, he swipes his next spoonful of ice cream just left of his mouth, leaving a bit on his cheek.

 

“Oh, shit. I think I got some ice cream on my face,” Tyler says, sticking his lip out, and turning his face directly towards Jamie.

 

“Yeah, you do, just there,” Jamie grins, pointing at it as if Tyler will be able to see. Tyler furrows his eyebrows in confusion, making a show of not being able to figure out exactly where it was.

 

“Hold on, I’ll get it.” Jamie says and grabs a napkin from the table to lightly wipe away the ice cream from Tyler’s face.

 

“Thanks,” Tyler says with a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. That hadn’t gone quite like he’d hoped, but Tyler isn’t one to be deterred easily. If he was, he probably would’ve never made it to the NHL in the first place.

 

So a couple of spoonfuls later, when Tyler is sure he had used up all the clean napkins on the table, he once again misses his mouth. This time he smears a bit more of the chocolate ice cream on his left cheek. “Shit, I think I got ice cream on my face again. Could you get it off for me, maybe use your mouth?” Tyler grins towards Jamie, waggling his eyebrows and making sure his dimples are on display.

 

Jordie chortles across the table, but both of them ignore him.

 

Jamie flushes prettily, worrying his bottom lip, before getting out, “Not a fan of chocolate, Seggy.” But always the gentleman, he still reaches up with the tip of his sleeve to wipe away the bit of ice cream from Tyler’s cheek.

 

“Gotta go wash this off before it stains,” he said awkwardly, standing up and heading towards the restroom. Tyler sighs in frustration.

 

Jordie continues laughing at Tyler’s expense. Every time he calms down, he looks back up at Tyler’s irked face and breaks into hysterics once again.

 

When Jamie finally returns, even though he sits back down next to Tyler, it is like an invisible wall had been put up between them. Jamie is careful to sit a few inches apart, not letting their shoulders brush or the side of their thighs press up against each other like they had earlier.

 

Jordie finally gets himself under control and the rest of the day goes off just as well as it had started, but Tyler is determined to try again. He definitely felt a connection with Jamie and he isn’t going to give up that easy.

 

\---

 

“I didn’t know I’d still be trying nearly four years later,” Tyler whines to Brownie as they both take another shot. Tyler isn’t sure what stings worse, the vodka or the endless series of almosts with Jamie. “I mean, am I crazy? Should I give up?”

 

“Your stories are pretty funny, Segs. You’ve definitely tried. Shit, if someone did half the things you’ve done for me, I’d probably be married by now,” Brownie replies, breaking out into a fit of drunken giggles. “I still can’t … believe… that he didn’t get it… the advice thing… like how?” Brownie finally gets out amidst the laughs.

 

Tyler actually has to slap his palm over his face at that one, that one was still the worst. “Thanks for that terrible reminder.”

 

\---

 

Dallas has become home by the end of Tyler’s second season, more familiar than Boston had ever been. The chemistry between him and Jamie on the ice is something special. It is obvious to Tyler, to the coaches, even the fans know it, and it isn’t just something they have on the ice. Jamie has this unbelievable knack for understanding Tyler, he knows when to push his buttons and when to step back just enough to get the best results.  Without Jamie, Tyler doubts he would have matured and wised up as quickly as he had.  And Tyler feels like he’s been good for Jamie too, getting him to open up a bit more and lose a touch of his shyness. Improved his style too, but Tyler’s not sure that was that great for him personally since it made his urge to jump Jamie much harder to ignore.

 

And even though the team hadn’t made the playoffs, Tyler is ecstatic he’d gotten the chance to witness Jamie take home the Art Ross. While he absolutely wished he could’ve been out on the ice with him, the excitement coursing through his veins when Jamie got his fourth point was pretty damn similar to what he felt holding the Stanley Cup back in Boston. Tyler never thought he’d feel the same pride for someone else’s personal achievements, outside of his immediate family’s, but when that goal horn rang, Tyler couldn’t have been happier.

 

With World’s coming up and Jamie scheduled to have his surgery, Tyler has to say something to him before they are separated for what could be the entire summer.

 

Tyler is sitting in his kitchen, watching Jamie move around effortlessly. It’s not the first time Jamie’s cooked for them at Tyler’s place, in fact Jamie’s probably cooked more in Tyler’s kitchen than Tyler had.

 

“Almost done, just have to grab the chicken,” Jamie says, giving Tyler a small nod. His cue to get up and set the table.

 

As Tyler walks over to the cupboard to grab the plates, he can’t resist the urge to playfully smack at Jamie’s ass. “Yes, captain.”

 

Jamie’s huffs out a laugh and the warm smile on his face when Tyler turns back around has happiness blooming in his chest. Both Tyler and Jamie still for a moment, beaming at each other with matching grins until Marshall barks somewhere in the distance, breaking the moment.

 

“Grab some beers, eh? I’ve got the food,” Jamie says, making his way to the table.

 

Tyler does as he’s told, taking his own seat across from Jamie before he takes a deep breath.

 

“So, a friend of mine has feelings for this guy, but he’s been obvlious to all the signals. Any ideas how to get the guy to notice he likes him?” Tyler asks as nonchalantly as possible.

 

“I don’t know, I’m sure you’ve got more experience with this than me?” Jamie says, taking a swig of his beer.

 

“But, like if it was you, what would work on you?” Tyler prods.

 

“I don’t know, I guess just tell him.”

 

“Like, ‘I Like you?’ Just like that?” Tyler confirms, voice rising slightly, hoping that Jamie is following where he’s going with this.

 

“Yeah, just like that,” Jamie replies, taking another bite of his chicken.

 

Tyler pauses for a moment, takes a deep breath and figures it’s now or never. “I like you,” he says.

 

“Yep, exactly. Tell him to say that to the other guy and they’ll be all set,” Jamie says, eyes focused back on his plate as he cuts another piece of chicken.

 

“... I like you,” Tyler tries again, willing his voice to stay steady.

 

“Yeah, you’ve got it… why? You think that won’t work?” Jamie asks, glancing up at Tyler briefly before he returns to his dinner.

 

Tyler freezes. He can feel his face getting red all the way to the tips of his ears as it does when he’s super embarrassed. He can’t believe Jamie isn’t getting it. His mouth feels incredibly dry so he picks up his beer and takes a quick swig. It doesn’t go down well and he sputters a bit, “No - yeah - that could work,” he finally says.

 

“You alright, Seggy?” Jamie asks, clearly only now realizing Tyler had nearly choked on his beer. Tyler just nods mutely. “So, remind me when you’re planning on getting back again?” Jamie continues, completely oblivious.

 

\---

By the time he finishes the story, Tyler can’t help but snort at the absurdity himself. Brownie’s still cackling like a hyena, having doubled up on the shots during Tyler’s recap.

 

“I mean what haven’t I tried at this point?” Tyler asks, forehead wrinkled in frustration.

 

“Well, you haven’t sent a dick pic?” Brownie suggests sarcastically.

 

Tyler rolls his eyes in reply, ready to let Brownie know how stupid the idea is, when he’s suddenly hit with the realization, _why the fuck not?_

 

Tyler’s clearly caught Jamie’s checking him out on more than one occasion, usually resulting in Tyler puffing his chest out a bit more or letting his towel slip a little lower. He’s definitely noticed that when Jamie’s had a few drinks, he’ll often get a bit handsy with him, letting his hand linger on Tyler’s waist or lightly squeeze around his bicep for no apparent reason. And there’s no way Tyler can ever forget the text he get after the body issue, a simple but effective _You looked really good, Seggy_.

 

Tyler rushes to hang up on Brownie, a glance at the time shows it’s 12:14 AM, late enough that he can write this off as a stupid drunken mistake if shit hits the fan.

 

Determined, Tyler quickly tugs his boxers down his legs, kicking them off somewhere in the direction of the hallway.  He gets his palm a bit wet, before wrapping a hand around himself and languidly stroking up and down a few times. A good dick pic is an art form and there’s no way he’s sending Jamie anything less than perfection as his last ditch effort at winning him over.

 

A few more strokes and Tyler’s satisfied. He repositions himself slightly so that he’s leaning against the arm of the couch. He pulls off his shirt, leaving his abs clearly on display and sits up a little higher, letting a bit of precome smear against them. Tyler’s never been shy about his body and he’s no stranger to nude pictures, he knows he needs to put his best assets forward. He takes out his phone, scrolling right until he finds snapchat. He raises his phone up, moving it around a bit, finally finding an angle he likes, just enough of his abs, dick and thighs in view for his liking. He types out a quick “Want to come over, big boy?” and before he can second guess himself or Brownie’s ridiculous idea, he finds Jamie’s name and hits send.

 

Tyler’s sits silently, racking his brain for any possible reason he actually went through with this. He starts to feel a little foolish sitting naked on his couch, slightly tipsy, possibly having ruined one of the most important relationships in his life, so he gets up to find his discarded clothing. Pulling on his boxers and t-shirt, he pads his way towards the kitchen for some water, already sobering up from what he’d just done. As he opens the fridge to grab a bottle, his phone pings with a notification and he looks over to see that it’s a text from Jamie.

 

_Did you mean to send me that?_

 

Tyler takes a deep breath. Jamie’s just offered him an out. He can pretend it was a mistake, that the nude wasn’t for him, but Tyler’s tired of beating around the bush. He needs this. Needs to know if Jamie feels the same way as Tyler does. Needs to know that he hasn’t been imagining their connection all these years.

 

 _Yes I did Jamie,_ Tyler texts back.

 

The moment the little “delivered” pops up underneath, Tyler feels numb, like his entire body is going cold, little pins and needles coursing through him.

 

When the little cloud of doom, that awful ellipsis, appears and then disappears, something twists in Tyler’s chest, a feeling of regret mixed with sadness. He can’t quite describe it, but it feels even worse than the morning after he’d learned he got traded. He’s just about to grab his phone and heave it at the wall, when it pings.

 

Tyler’s hands are shaking and it takes three swipes for him to open the text, but there, black on grey, is the most amazing thing he’s ever seen. _Alright, well then I’m on my way. Be there soon._ _Kissy face emoji_. And just like that, excitement courses through his veins as he rushes to the bathroom to spruce himself up.

He just finishes sending Brownie a text, _It's amazing where one well timed dick pic can get you in life,_ when he hears the knock.

He sprints towards the door, nearly beating Cash and Marshall to it in his haste. He turns the lock and is greeted with the sight of a slightly rumpled Jamie leaning against the door frame, biting at his bottom lip, hands hidden in his pockets and several strands of hair astray.

“Hey,” Jamie gets out softly before Tyler fists his hands in Jamie’s shirt and pulls him forward into the house. Jamie stumbles a bit, a faint “Woah,” escaping his lips before Tyler surges forward with a shaky grin and kisses him.


End file.
